Talk About a Haircut
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: Portugal loves to hang out with the axis and the allied forces. What happens when she gets a little angry when France and Britain start to fight? Well, she pulls out her sword and aims for France I'll tell you that. Read to find out more!
1. I'm Portugal!

**Hetalia- Axis Powers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic for Hetalia and I hope you guys enjoy! Btw, as you can see by the first sentence I have created a fan character, Portugal. I MADE HER A GIRL! So, as you can see, I like to create fan created characters XD Anyway, enjoy and review please!

* * *

><p>I'm Portugal! I like to know what the axis and the allied forces are doing. I'm tough and I stand up for what I believe in! I like to carry around a sword, too. I have long brown hair and I wear a greenish suit. I wear black boots, too.<p>

I was bored and I decided to wonder around the building where all the nations usually stay most of the time. "Portugal! Hey neighbor!" Spain said as I passed him.

"Hi Spain! Where's Romano? I guess Germany's not around," I joked.

"Nope!" He said with a laugh.

"See ya around!" I called to him. I started to head toward the meeting room that the axis and the allies usually are in. I wonder what they're doing now…

"Hiya!" I said as I popped my head in the room.

"Yo!" America called back to me chewing his hamburger at the same time.

"Dude, when you have something to say while you're eating just chew then speak?" I said now walking in.

"So, how are things going?" I asked slamming my hands on the table with a smile.

"Very good Portugal," Said a soft but respectful voice. It was the short black-haired man sitting at the other end of the table. It was Japan. I smiled at him.

"Will you stop?" I heard a man with a British accent say.

"Britain, France! Stop it!" Germany said trying to keep things in order.

"Tell _him_ to stop! He's the one who is touching my head!" French exclaimed.

"No! He started it anyways!" Britain said. They sounded like little kids accusing each other!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and swung out my sword. "Another word, you'll get a haircut."

Everyone's eyes went wide and I knew I scared everyone out of their wits. Except for Russia, who was smiling widely. You can't scare that dude unless you bring Belarus in here. Then he'll cower away under the table or something.

"So," I said putting the sword back in its holder with a _shing!_ "Anything else?" I narrowed my eyes to Britain and France. They both looked at me and I saw France trying to pull the wool over my eyes. He was trying to poke Britain secretly. _Nice try, France._

I pull out my sword again and this time, in one swift movement, took a couple of steps and swiped my sword at the back France's head.

"AGH! SACRE BLEU!"


	2. My Idiot Older Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers!

Here is Chapter 2! Now read away...

* * *

><p>"What was I <em>supposed<em> to do?" I said raising my shoulders questioning what I did.

"DEAL WITH IT IN A BEAUTIFUL MATTER!" France yelled back feeling his chopped off hair.

"Why in the WORLD would I deal with it in a '_beautiful matter_'?" I said but saying the last two words in a mocking tone.

"Because, that's how _I_ would deal with it!"

"Oh whatever!" I said stomping my foot. "I'm leavin'!"

"At least my beautiful hair won't be hurt in any way anymore!"

"Not unless…" Britain said devilishly. I snickered that my closest friend has a sort of rivalry between my enemy.

As I stomped out I saw Ukraine. "Is Brother in there?" Ukraine said with a worried look. What was she worried about now?

"Uh, Russia? Yeah…"

"Really? Oh, I made him another scarf!" Ukraine pulled out a scarf from behind her back.

"That was nice of you!" I said with a smile. Ukraine was another close friend and I would protect her in any way possible. She was fun to talk to as well. But I never talked to her about anything personal, those can stay to myself.

"Thank you, Portugal!" Ukraine said. She ran over and hugged me, _tightly_.

"AGH! I… CAN'T… _BREATHE_!" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry! Oh no, I almost _killed_ you!" Her eyes started to water.

"No, no! You just… hugged me tightly, that's all!" I said a worried smile on my face.

She sniffed and said, "Oh, thank goodness! Now, I have to give this to Brother!" She ran off into the doors I just stomped out of. The quick second the door was open I heard all the voices of everyone. I saw a small crowd. It was probably around France.

"I might as well make cook up some fish…" I walked down the corridor and into a big room. Sitting in the middle of the room was a grand piano. No surprise, Austria was playing. The music filled the room and was relaxing.

He abruptly stopped and looked up to see me. "Oh, Portugal! Good afternoon!" He said startled by my presence and stood up to bow.

"Hey, Austria!" I said returning the bow.

"Hungary is in the kitchen if you are looking for her," He said sitting down again.

"I wasn't really looking for her but okay," I said but he couldn't hear. The music filled the room again before I replied.

I walked across the big room and into the kitchen. "Portugal!" I heard two voices say. Netherland and Hungary were in the room. Netherland was sitting down at the table and Hungary had her big pan and was frying up something that I couldn't identify.

"Hi guys!" I said with a wave and a smile. I walked into the room and I sat in a chair around a small wooden table in the corner. Netherland sat across from me.

"So, did you hear about France's hair?" Netherland asked me.

"That just happened fifteen minutes ago! How did it travel that fast?" I asked whacking my hands on the table, half raising myself off the chair. "Who told you?"

"Uh, Austria," He said a little frightened. I can look frightening and threatening when I'm angered.

"And who told Austria?" I interrogated.

"I think it was Spain?"

"Spain… THAT STUPID NITWIT!"

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Netherland said but I was too angry to hear what he said.

I ran out of the kitchen and the big room where Austria still played the piano.

"SPAIN! WHERE. ARE. YOU?" I yelled in the hallway.

"Uh, right here, lil' sis," He said with a chuckle.

I was fuming. That's what probably made him laugh. Wait, where did he come from anyway? He probably just came out when I went into the kitchen. I just missed him. He WAS going to pay!

"Why did you tell Austria, Hungary, and Netherland about what I did to France's hair?" I said through gritted teeth. "Now, everyone's gonna think I'm some psycho that has anger issues!"

''Cause it was funny!" He said with an amused tone.

"How did you find out anyway?" I said still angry but with curiosity as I spoke my thought aloud.

"You were obviously too concentrated on chopping France's hair off that I was at the door. I witnessed everything," He said with a shrug starting to zone out.

"Hey!" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. "How many people did you tell?"

"Uh… I dunno. I wasn't keeping track!" He said.

"Jeez! You little pain!"

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one saying that?" He said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up Big Brother!" I said. I always varied between calling him "Spain" and "Big Brother."

"Fine, see ya." He walked away in the most nonchalant way.

"Jeez…!"

**NEXT DAY**

I walked into the Conference Room where the allies and axis sat down around the large table that took up most of the space in the room.

"AGH!" I heard someone scream and I saw movement from the side of my eye. I snapped my head to that direction and saw a glimpse of blond hair duck under the table.

"Portugal! I kept on hearing about France's hair after the meeting!" America said standing and raising his hand in excitement.

"CRAP! I'M NOT A PSYCHO! FRANCE DESERVED IT ANYWAY!" I yelled.

"Actually," China said, "Everyone I hear from that talked about France's hair didn't say who it was. Only we know and the person who spread it did, unless the person who spread the news is someone in this room…" Everyone looked around. Then I realized that Netherland didn't say who it was. But, it could've been that I was too angry to hear him say anything about who cut France's hair.

"So Spain…" I muttered under my breath as I trailed off.

"Whoever spread it around should've said that it was you! You ARE a psycho!" France said from under the table.

"I AM NOT! SHUT UP, FRANCE!" I ran out of the hallway and wondered around looking for Spain, again. I hated doing this. This place was so BIG! How could you find one nation in this huge place!

I saw Spain napping on a couch in one of the rooms I looked in after what felt like 2 hours of searching. Perfect… Heh heh heh... "SPAIN!" I yelled and whacked him across the head.

"WHAT THE—?" He said stopping in mid-sentence. "Oh, it's just _you_."

"You didn't tell anyone who chopped France's hair off?" I said.

"Well, no. I didn't. I didn't want to because I knew it would eventually reach you and if everyone knew it was you, well, they'd think you're a freak and laugh at you. That would eventually end up in you hitting me twenty-four seven."

"That's true…"

"I was tempted to but then again, your punches are pretty strong… for a girl."

I punched him in the arm. "Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!" I said at my older brother.

"Whatever. Can I get back to my nap now?"

"Sure…" I said and started for the door but stopped. "By the way…" I turned around and edged toward the couch.

"What…?" he asked getting up on his elbows nervously. I stopped in front of him and whacked him across the face where it left a red mark on his cheek.

"_That's_," I said, "for telling almost every nation about France's 'haircut'." And, I walked out the door with a smile spread across my face.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter! It's a little longer than chapter 2 but... I personally think that it's a better chapter. I didn't really know how to end the chapter so I ended it with Portugal whacking Spain becaus she said that he was 'going to pay.' Please review!<p> 


	3. Hungary To The Rescue!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Meh...

* * *

><p>France has been hiding from everyone because his hair "isn't beautiful anymore." I guess it's just payback for cutting Britain's hair like his. He's such a baby! You don't need to hide just because you're having a bad hair day. I walked into the Conference Room a couple weeks after the uh… "incident."<p>

"France! Your hair's grown back?" I said in shock. I haven't seen him because of his cowardness.

"Yes, it has. So, don't swing your sword in this room anymore! I can't afford getting my hair cut off _again_," He said narrowing his eyes at me and scowling.

"I get it! Maybe I _will_ swing my sword at you again just to piss you off," I said returning the scowl.

"Please! That was WEEKS ago! Just shut up about it! This problem is getting more annoying than Italy!" Germany said.

"Whoa. Then this problem must be _really_ annoying if it's more annoying than _Italy_," I said.

"I'm starving! Yo, England! You have a burger?" America asked.

"No I don't you idiot!" Britain said.

"Does ANYONE have a burger?"

"No!" Britain said.

"Then I'm going to get one! To the kitchen!" He marched out the door.

"I'm thirsty, to the fridge!" Russia said with his smile that never gets wiped off his face.

"I might as well go eat something…" Germany said.

"Japan! Want to come to my house to eat something?" China asked Japan.

"Um, sure."

"Portugal I'm going to go now, see you around!" Britain said to me. I waved at him as he walked out the door everyone else walked out of. Domino effect much? Now it was just me and… "Mr. Beautiful"

"I'm tired. I'm might as well leave. I'd rather be anywhere else then be here alone with you," I said and left the room. I yawned and walked around the building to find somewhere to sleep. I ended up at my room. Better than some random couch, my own bed.

I flopped on my bed and drifted to sleep…

I open my eyes and look at my room. Wasn't much though. Just a dresser, my bed, a window, and a night stand. I got up and walked up to my dresser where I looked at myself in the mirror.

"AAAAGGHHHHH! WHAT IN THE _WORLD_—?" My hair! What happened? My long, brown, wavy hair was cut! It was short and choppy! "WHO DID THIS?" Then it hit me. "France."

I gripped my sword on my waist and ran out the door. "Where is he…?" I said to myself.

"Where's who?" I heard a voice say. I turned to the voice and saw Hungary.

"Hungary! Help me, I need to find France!"

"France? Wait, what happened to your hair?"

"Long story short, he chopped it off."

"WHAT? HE JUST PUT A TARGET ON HIS BACK!" I could see the dak and scary side come out of her as she lifted her huge frying pan. With an evil smile on her face she started off in a run. I started after her.

"FRANCE!" I heard Hungary yell. I followed the yell and found Hungary whacking France with her frying pan in the hallway.

"ARRÊT S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE PORTUGAL _ALONE_!" She yelled. "THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER WAR AND THIS TIME, I'M BRINGING _TWO_ FRYING PANS!"

"OKAY! I'LL STOP, I'LL STOP, I'LL STOP!" France said. Hungary stopped hitting him and smiled nicely. What a complete opposite…

"Thank you, France!" Hungary said and walked up to me. "That's how you kick someone into shape," She whispered to me as she walked away.

"Joke's on you, France. I actually like this haircut!" I lied just to piss him off more. I walked away from the blond on the floor cringing in pain.

* * *

><p>This is how I ended the story... It's kind of weak but this was the only thing I though up. I was thinking of writing another fanfic about Hetalia but including pairings! Please review and suggest some pairings you like and I'll try to add some of them in! :D<p> 


End file.
